Get A Job, Wendy Koopa
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Wendy is tired of being a boring boss in several mediocre games, so she decides to take action to get herself a job, with the help of her younger brother Bowser Jr.! Will they succeed? Who knows.
1. Chapter 1

**Get A Job, Wendy Koopa  
**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: I don't like the Koopalings. I don't. But I tend to tolerate Wendy because she's the only female of the bunch... so I'll see if I can redeem her. I highly doubt it.

* * *

After their most recent defeat, the Koopalings were grounded yet again, being stuck in the dungeon of their own castles in the Koopa Kingdom. Wendy O' Koopa, in particular, was getting tired of the common trend of being a boring boss in a string of bad to mediocre games.

"Ugh! This is so lame!" Wendy exclaimed as she folded her arms, "I never get to appear in anything other than crappy platformers and a semi good RPG! I wish I had something else to do!"

A lurking Dry Bones poked his head into the dungeon. "Well, why don't you try getting a job?"

Wendy eyed the Dry Bones oddly. "What? Getting a job? Peh!" She turned her head as she closed her eyes. "Getting a job is for the weak!"

Several seconds passed, and she then started crying as as she placed her hands on her eyes. The Dry Bones slowly backed away.

"But I am weak! All I am is a lame boss!" Wendy exclaimed as she stopped crying, shaking her head. "I have to do something with my life. I'm gonna go talk to dad!" She then left the dungeon, heading to Bowser's Castle.

* * *

Later, she was in Bowser's Castle, facing her father, who was recovering from recent wounds.

"Dad, I wanna do something other than being a boring boss in crappy games!" Wendy exclaimed, stomping her right foot.

Bowser folded his arms as he looked at Wendy. "Well, sweetheart, I don't know how to put this to you, but Nintendo doesn't actually care about you."

Wendy placed her hands on her scaly hips. "I don't give a crap about Nintendo! I just want something to do other than being a boss!"

Bowser rubbed his chin, then he snapped his fingertips. "Wait, I know." He then called out for the heir to the throne. "Bowser Junior, get in here!"

Bowser Jr. ran to the scene, stopping as he saluted. "Yes, dad!"

Bowser pointed at Wendy, turning to Bowser Jr. "Take your older sister here and help her find a job. Shouldn't be hard."

Bowser Jr. chuckled as he rubbed his hands together. "Don't worry, dad. Wendy will be able to get something." He then grabbed Wendy by her right arm and dashed out of the castle, with Wendy screaming.

Bowser smiled as he folded his arms, watching his two young children run off. "Hopefully, this will allow these two to bond together..."


	2. Chapter 2

Wendy O' Koopa and Bowser Junior were out of the Koopa Kingdom, ending up in the Mushroom Kingdom. As the two were walking together, they would try toi take the time to bond.

At least, they would it the author actually put in effort. Which he won't, because he's as efficient as modern Nintendo.

"So basically, all the readers will get a shitty title screen as a reward for reading this stupid fanfic?" Bowser Jr. asked, looking up at the sky.

Wendy wrapped her arms around the back of her head. "Hey, at least we're self aware. This fanfic could just be another Koopalings praise, Bowser Jr. bash story."

Bowser Jr. placed his right hand on his forehead. "Lord knows that's the last thing we need..." He then opened his eyes, realizing something. "Wait a minute. Technically, I'm around a decade old."

Wendy also stopped, her eyes widening. "That's right... Sunshine turned 10... July 19th..."

"But also, August 25th," Bowser Jr. commented, rubbing his chin as he nodded his head. "And Mario Super Sluggers will be four years old... and in three days, Yoshi Kart will be seven..."

Silence. Wendy and Bowser Jr. looked at each other.

"Does anyone honestly give a shit about Yoshi Kart anymore?" Wendy asked, tilting her head to the right.

Bowser Jr. rolled his eyes as he shrugged. "Pfft, I doubt it. Even the author doesn't care anymore, he's totally over loving Yoshi."

* * *

Meanwhile in Dinosaur Land, Yoshi is seen crying as Peppy Ankylosaurus and Dr. Hoshi are trying to cheer him up. Of course, hardly anyone actually know who the hell those two original characters are, let alone remember them.

* * *

Back to the two Koopa Kids, Wendy and Bowser Jr. just past by Seaside Hill as they decided to try another location. Wendy and Bowser Jr. approached Wario, who was digging for gold in the abandoned mine that bore his name.

"Hey, fat ass. Can you give my sister a job?" Bowser Jr. asked, placing his hands on his hips.

Wario glanced at Bowser Jr., then at Wendy, then at Jr., then back at Wendy. He heartily laughed as he was rolling on his back. "Wa ha ha ha ha! Forget it! You can find jobs elsewhere!"

Wendy grabbed Wario by the neck, placing her face in his face. "You listen up, you ugly elf man, you better gimmie a job or-"

Bowser Jr. rolled his eyes as he shook his head, pushing Wario aside as he wrapped his right arm around Wendy. "Forget it. Let's go to Seaside Hill."

Wendy sighed as he dropped her head. "Oh, all right..." The two Koopalings left Wario, who grumbled as he went back to digging for gold.


	3. Chapter 3

After a somewhat unsuccessful trip to Seaside Hill, Wendy O' Koopa and Bowser Jr. were in Moo Moo Meadows, still looking for a chance to get Wendy a job. The two Koopalings spotted Toadette riding one of the cows nearby.

"Hey Toadette, you think you could help me and Wendy a bit?" Bowser Jr. asked, approaching the cow.

Toadette turned to her left, spying Bowser Jr. as she waved. "Hi, Junior! Whatcha need?" She then eyed Wendy. "Oh... you brought your sister over..."

Wendy growled as she placed her hands on her scaly hips. "Enough chatter, pinky! Can you tell us where to find a reasonable job?"

Toadette rubbed the back of her head. "Golly, guys, I'm sorry, but I don't really know. Maybe you should ask older people."

Bowser Jr. rolled his eyes. "Figured that the youngest of the goody girls would have anything for us."

"Hey!" Toadette shouted back in offense, placing her hands on her hips. "That's not nice!"

Wendy tossed her arms in the air. "This is friggin' useless! Let's go elsewhere!"

Bowser Jr. sighed as he nodded his head, and the two Koopalings headed northward. Toadette ignored the two as she resumed having fun on the cow.

"You think Birdo would be a good suggestion to go to?" Bowser Jr. asked, turning to Wendy.

Wendy rubbed the back of her head. "Ugh... I'm not sure, I don't interact with any females..." She sighed as she closed her eyes. "But, we could try..." She admitted, not feeling up to it.


	4. Chapter 4

The two Koopa Kids were passing through the deserted Dry Dry Ruins, exiting the temple as they headed to the north. Wendy O. Koopa and Bowser Jr. were not having as much luck with their ever longing search for getting Wendy a job as they were getting desperate. Wendy started to pout, which annoyed Bowser Jr.

"Augh! When am I gonna get a job!" Wendy exclaimed as she flailed her arms about.

Bowser Jr. wrapped his arms around the back of his head. "Calm down, Non Older Sister. I'm sure you'll get lucky eventually."

Wendy paused in her tracks, her eyes widened as she grabbed Bowser Jr. by the neck. "Wait, did you just say I'm not your older sister?"

Bowser Jr. nodded his head. "Didn't you hear? Shigeru Miyamoto confirmed a few days ago that I was the only true son to Bowser!"

Wendy's jaw dropped to the ground, causing her to faint from shock. Bowser Jr. placed his hands on his hips as he sighed, picking up Wendy and carrying her with all his might.

"Damn it, I knew I shouldn't have opened my big fat mouth this soon..." Bowser Jr. muttered as he headed northwards, with the unconscious Wendy in tow.


End file.
